ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse Nigh
de:Das Ende ist nah Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough :After completing Shadows of the Departed, you must wait until after midnight in Japan to activate this quest. *Enter the palace in Ru'Lude Gardens for another cutscene with Esha'ntarl. You must zone out/in after completing Shadows of the Departed. *Zone into Sealion's Den for a cutscene. *Zone into The Garden of Ru'Hmet for a cutscene. *Go to the Empyreal Paradox and check the Transcendental Radiance for a cutscene. *Check the Transcendental Radiance again to enter the BC against Eald'narche and Kam'lanaut (6 people, 30 min). *Because this is considered a quest, Experience Points ARE lost in this BC (similar to Divine Might) *Buffs are not lost when entering the BC so buff up before you enter. Battle * Kam'lanaut is a tougher version of the boss from Zilart Mission 8. ** He casts various debuff spells: Silencega, Slowga (overwrites Haste), Graviga, Dispelga ** He is Susceptible to Gravity, but it is very difficult to land without Elemental Seal. ** Special attacks: *** Light Blade: Single-target high damage. Damage is reduced by kiting. *** Earth Blade, Water Blade, Wind Blade, Fire Blade, Frost Blade, Lightning Blade: En-spell effects (70+ damage per hit). **** When this effect is on, nukes of the matching element heal him. *** Great Wheel: AoE damage (~350) and Hate Reset, wipes Utsusemi. ** When given TP Kam'lanaut can triple attack TP attacks in a row giving very little breathing space for healers, meaning he can do 3 Great Wheels in a row killing any Melee in range * Eald'narche is a tougher version of the stage 2 boss from Zilart Mission 16. ** ~5000 HP. ** He teleports around the arena. ** He is highly evasive. Sushi and/or Madrigal strongly recommended. ** He casts Bindga, Sleepga II, and all tier III -ga nukes. ** He is very strong vs. magical damage (i.e. : Thunder IV ~ 65 dmg). ** Special attacks: *** Vortex: AoE low damage (~150) and Terror *** Stellar Burst: AoE low damage (~100) and Silence *** Omega Javelin: Single target low damage (~150) and Petrification Strategy tips: Kite Kam'lanaut initially and go all-out to kill Eald'narche. *Stunning Eald'narche's nukes is key. A RDM/DRK can chainspell stun Eald'narche while someone kites Kam'lanaut and the rest of the team focuses on Eald'narche. Stunners should stay back to avoid Terror. **Erase Slowga from a NIN tank ASAP. **Have a SMN hold Eald'narche while the rest of the group takes out Kam'lanaut. *Beatable with ease by a party of WHM,DRK,NIN,PLD,WAR,COR. The PLD pretty much Kited Kam'lanaut with no trouble. NIN had DRK sub for DD and stun. At start of fight, PLD pulled Kam'lanaut, and the WAR,NIN,DRK,COR grab Eald'narche and start killing him, he warps around, but not that bad. WHM just focused on healing. Fight just lasted 5 minutes. Bring poison potion in case of sleepga, and Echo drops. *Went into fight with PLD WAR WAR BLU RDM SMN, was a laughable fight at 3 minutes 27 seconds with buff time. Both WARs were /SAM with GAxe, and Meditated to 300% outside. RDM was /DRK, Chainspell Stunned Eald'narche while the WARs, BLU, and SMN's avatar went all out on him; died in about 20 seconds. PLD was /NIN with Wyrmal Legs, kited Kam'lanaut around while Eald'narche was killed, and took no damage while kiting. Straight-tanked Kam'lanaut when the other died, both WARs used Icarus Wing and weaponskilled while Mighty Strikes was still up and the fight was basically over. **It is possible to reraise without aggroing Kam'lanaut so if you wipe after Eld'narche just hope you are out of his aggro range which seems to be about 15-20' **Kam'lanaut is true sound. You cannot raise within that 15-20' range. Tractor does not work in this fight. **Wyrmal Legs not a requirement to kite Kam'lanaut, a standard equipped Pld/Nin can suceed. Afterwards *Talk to Aldo in Lower Jeuno (J-8) for a cutscene. If you have switched nations, you must be Rank 5 or higher to receive this cutscene. *Wait until Japan midnight and talk to Gilgamesh in Norg for a cutscene to complete the quest. You must zone after Japan midnight before talking to Gilgamesh to get the cutscene. Rewards Upon talking to Gilgamesh, you are given your choice of four earrings as a reward. You can only choose one of the following and they are lvl 72 All Jobs. : Repeating the Quest It is possible for this quest to be repeated. Note that the earring previously acquired from this quest must not be in your possession to proceed (You must throw your first earring out in order to get a different one). *Target the ??? in the Empyreal Paradox and erase all memories of the quests "Shadows of the Departed" and "Apocalypse Nigh." Complete these quests again to obtain one of the earrings listed above. ---- Game Description Client: Esha'ntarl (Audience Chamber, Ru'Lude Gardens) Summary: :The next incarnation of the Keeper of the Apocalypse is attempting to cross over into Vana'diel. Sing the Lay of the Immortals before the fifth mothercrystal and put an end to this threat once and for all!